


Who Needs An Apple? - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23725">Who Needs An Apple?</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs An Apple? - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> 04/15/07 After guessing which two stories I wrote for the 2007 SV Harlequin Challenge in a poll, lapetite_kiki wrote: I would love AU College!Clex, you can interpret it as you want! As long as Clark and Lex are at least 18. :-). She then provided some additional inspiration at <http://lapetite-kiki.livejournal.com/126726.html>

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Who Needs An Apple?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23725)**


End file.
